


kara sevde

by starsandnebulas



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnebulas/pseuds/starsandnebulas
Summary: Zloy wakes up yet another day, to discover that he is, indeed, not dreaming, and his love for Pixlriffs rekindles.
Relationships: Zloy/Pixl, Zloy/Pixlriffs, ZloyXP/Pixlriffs
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	kara sevde

The shuffle of cloth stirred him awake. He tried falling back into slumber, but to no avail— gentle sunrays had already creeped their way into his sewn together face, provoking him into lifting his arm above his eyes, still glued together with tiredness and dreams of what would follow. A low, guttural groan escaped his parted lips, signaling his annoyance at the living world he resided in.

He turned over on the other side of the bed, still warm. The man burried his face in the pillows, taking a deep breath— the covers still imbued with the scent of his lover, which he always carried around: mint tea, a fragrance of old coffe stained papers, the forest after a summer storm— he felt at home surrounded by these smells, a warm, comfortable feeling forming in his stomach. He smiled to himself.

A gentle hand placed itself atop his head, combing through his messy, dirty blonde hair.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” the man's voice was but a mere whisper; calming, intimate, something only the two of them could share.  
The hand made its way down to the zombie's neck, before being replaced by the familiar tickle of his boyfriend's beard.  
A Featherlight kiss was brought on the tip of his ear. “The sunrise today is almost as beautiful as you are, you know that, Zloy?” the blonde chuckled to himself at the statement, and turned around to face his partner.

He lifted his arms, looping them around the man above him, pulling him down, foreheads almost touching.  
“I am so lucky to have found you again...” he sighed, glancing to the side, as if weighing his options, and pulled his man into a chaste kiss.  
“I will always love you, Pixlriffs... And....” he smiled up at the blue eyes staring at him, giddiness bubbling in his stomach. “I will always find you again, and I will always remind you of how much I adore you.”


End file.
